


Everything is Different With You

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012!Phan, Established Relationship, M/M, because ew, bossy bottom dan, idk if you consider an argument over taxes angst, light angst?, smutty smut smut, tw: taxes, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: He wasn’t sure who started it first, or when it happened. One day he’d woken up and realized they were partners. That was that.Dan's tendency to toss papers when he cleans leads to an argument about more than just who does the taxes.  And makeup sex. Of course.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	Everything is Different With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/gifts).



> So this is a feel better for [CapriciousCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab/) as a part of the[Phan Works Challenge](https://phanworkschallenge.tumblr.com/) Christmas advent project. 
> 
> Thansk to [jestbee](https://jestbee.tumblr.com/post/189275602612/fic-some-kind-of-magic-phan/) for the beta work and helping be with various Brit things like the names of tax forms. And the line "I need the proper form. My Dad always did the proper form." Bc of course you do Phil.

“Damn it, Dan!” Phil kicked the garbage can in the office lightly. It was stuffed full of papers, both shredded and not, none of which were the one he needed. 

“What?” Dan called from the other room. 

“I said _Damn. It. Dan._ ” Phil shouted through his teeth. 

“I can’t hear you, come in’ere,” Dan shouted. 

Phil rarely saw red, but at that moment, he saw actual, literal red haze clouding his eyesight. His temples throbbed. 

“Dan,” Phil stomped into the lounge, “did you fucking clean the office?”

“Jesus, what?” Dan sat up, spilling popcorn he had balanced in his lap on the couch. Of course he was sitting with his legs kicked up, watching Sherlock, while Phil silently freaked out. Well, not so silently now. “Are you seriously arsed that I cleaned?” 

“No, it’s-” 

“No, if you’re going to be like this about it, by all means, go ahead. It’s all yours Phil,” Dan said. He stood, scattering more popcorn. “Feel free to start picking up after yourself if you like.”

“Dan, don’t be an-” 

“Careful,” Dan said in a warning tone. Yelling was one thing, joking banter--even pointed bants--were another. Name calling was off the table. Phil took a breath.

“I’m not mad that you cleaned, okay?” Phil said. His hands were on his hips, He was dying to pick up the scattered popcorn before it got crushed underfoot, and not even because it was bothering him, but because he knew Dan wouldn’t be able to stand it. Threats aside, Dan would end up vacuuming and then Phil would feel like shit. And he really, _really_ wanted to ride the righteous anger train a little longer.

“So what’s the problem?”

“You did the thing again with the papers! You threw out the letter from the HMRC Dan.” 

“Oh, my god Phil, seriously? Calm your tits and do the taxes online like everyone else.” 

“You don’t understand, I need the proper form. My Dad always did the proper form,” Phil said, frustrated beyond bearing. There were just _ways_ of doing things. If anyone should know this, it would be Dan, who could be astonishingly anal about the tiniest details, even if they weren’t all that important. 

“Phil, you live your life online. You know how it works. You’ll live.”

“How about this then,” Phil said, low and unkind. “I’ll clean the flat and you can do the taxes. You’re _so_ good at them after all.” Phil winced and sucked air through his teeth sharply as soon as the words were out. _Fuck_. Dan’s eyes went wide and hurt and Phil wished so hard he could suck those words back in as well. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“No, you’re right,” Dan said. He knelt and started picking up the popcorn. “I’m shit at that stuff. I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t assume what’s important when it’s something you take care of.” Phil came around and started picking it up too. Dan tried to brush his hands away but Phil persisted. He wasn’t usually the one to make Dan’s voice go all flat like that, to poke a tender spot that made Dan curl into himself. It wasn’t unheard of, but no matter how angry Phil was, he never wanted to be the one to do that. 

Phil put his hand on Dan’s. “I’m sorry,” he said. Dan shrugged. “Really, Dan. It was a low blow.” 

“It’s not like I can’t do that stuff, you know,” Dan said. 

“I know.” 

“You’re just, it’s just easier for you.” 

“I know,” Phil squeezed. At least Dan wasn’t pulling away. There were a lot of things he depended on Dan for, and there were a lot of unexpected things that came with being an adult—not that Phil often thought of himself as being adult—he had not expected. But at least his Dad had taught him how to do things like taxes. Dan’s relationship with his parents had been so strained for a long time, there hadn’t been much room for teaching life skills. Instead there had just been pressure to achieve markers of success they had determined were more important. “I’m sorry. Let me clean this up, okay?” 

“I don’t think I shredded any important papers,” Dan said softly. “I’ll look through the bins.” 

“I already did,” Phil said. “Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out.” 

Dan sat on the carpet, poking a popcorn kernel in his hand. “Maybe I can help. Or you can show me.” 

Phil shuffled closer, knees crushing even more popcorn, which he resolved to clean up no matter what Dan said. “All right, but only if you want to. It’s okay, you know, that we each take care of different things for each other.” 

“Me stress cleaning isn’t really the same as you doing my taxes Phil.” Dan rolled his eyes. 

“You clean a lot more than I do. But that’s not the point. You do a lot of things,” Phil said. He squeezed above Dan’s knee, where he was ticklish, and smiled when Dan laughed. “Important things. Like, you know, sharing life together things?” 

He hated that it sounded a little insecure or unsure, how it ended as a question, even though it was true. At some point in the last year, Phil had gone from thinking of Dan as his boyfriend to his partner. Maybe it was more than a year of living, _properly_ living, together. Of moving to a new city, of combining their money to make a big risk work. Not that he’d made a _thing _of it. Neither had Dan. He wasn’t sure who started it first, or when it happened. One day he’d woken up and realized they were partners. That was that.__

__“Shut up,” Dan mumbled and turned away. The color on his cheeks was high, his dimple peeking through. Phil poked it, and when Dan batted his hand away this time, it was with a smile. He gave Phil a sweet shrug that didn’t at all match the look in his eyes._ _

__“What are you-” Phil managed before Dan tackled him. “Argh, no, _no_ -” Phil’s voice broke around high, helpless laughter as Dan pinned him to the ground, straddling him and tickling him mercilessly. Phil got his arms out from the hold Dan had on them with his knees and grabbed Dan by the waist, which had two effects. He intended to get Dan off of him, which he did with a surprised squeal. It also kind of turned Phil on, which he wasn’t intending. _ _

__He’d thought, once, that the way his body responded to Dan’s would settle after a few years. And maybe it had, a little, once they were geographically closer to each other, then living together. But only in the sense that they didn’t always fuck when they were together. What hadn’t changed was how intensely his body responded to Dan’s. How his responded to Phil._ _

__They had every kind of sex Phil could think of in the last few years. Fast, bruising, furtive. So slow it was almost painful. Good sex, mindblowing sex, sex that was functional, the opening of a release valve. Bad sex, mediocre sex, sex that ended in too much laughter before orgasms._ _

__But Phil always, always responded to Dan’s body with a hunger that consistently surprised him._ _

__Still, he had to be a grown up sometimes._ _

__Dan, having read Phil easily, was straddling him again, mouth busy nipping at his neck. Phil put his hands on Dan’s hips, over his clothes this time, and squeezed._ _

__“I’ve got to finish the paperwork,” he said._ _

__“C’mon,” Dan whined. Which wasn’t attractive, but the warm breath gusting over his damp neck definitely sent a delicious cascade of shivers through him. “What’s that saying? About death and sex and taxes?”_ _

__Phil laughed so hard he almost unseated Dan. He sat up, tried to move him, but Dan clung to him._ _

__“Nothing’s sure in life but death and taxes,” he wheezed._ _

__“Well that’s a shit saying,” Dan frowned. “How about, death and taxes suck, get laid while you can?”_ _

__“ _Ohmygod_ , stop.” Phil grabbed his side, where he was getting a stitch from laughing to hard in an awkward position. _ _

__“I promise it won’t take that long,” Dan said. He wiggled a bit, testing the waters, and smiled triumphantly._ _

__“Don’t go getting a big head about it,” Phil said. Against his better will, his thumbs found their way under Dan’s shirt. “I’ve got a very fit man on my lap, that’s just nature. I still need to get-”_ _

__But Dan interrupted him with a wet, biting kiss. “Well nothing may not be as sure as death and taxes or whatever, but seriously, what’s better than makeup sex? There’s got to be a saying about that. You yelled at me. I deserve makeup sex.”_ _

__Dan was proper grinding down against him, which wasn’t as comfortable as could be, considering they were both still wearing jeans, a holdout from an earlier meeting. Phil did feel bad about the yelling, but if Dan was using it to try to get laid, he knew he was forgiven. Still, Phil hesitated, which Dan took full advantage of, pulling his shirt over his head. He got a hand under Phil’s and scraped an unforgiving nail over his nipple. Phil moaned, leaning his head back against the couch._ _

__“All right, you sex demon, get off,” Phil said. Dan’s face fell._ _

__“No I mean, get off so we can, you know-”_ _

__“Get off?”_ _

__“That was terrible. I ought to punish you for that,” Phil said. Dan just laughed, heading for the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went. Phil had thought they’d just do it on the couch, but if Dan was taking him to the room, he must have something longer than a quick blowjob in mind. He took a moment to sweep up the biggest of the popcorn kernels before following Dan._ _

__He found Dan, fully, gorgeously naked, throwing a condom and lube on the bed._ _

__“Dan,” Phil said, crowding up behind him. He ran his hands up Dan’s torso, enjoying the feeling of having him completely naked while he was still dressed. “I thought we said fast.”_ _

__“It’s all relative, innit?,” Dan said, hooking his arm around Phil’s neck and exposing his own. _Oh_ , it was one of those fucks. Dan shook hard when Phil licked his neck, tiny, flickering touches. He followed them with the lightest kisses possible. Dan arched back into him, moaning. Sometimes Dan hated even Phil breathing on his neck. There were days when Phil barely had to touch his dick to get him off, so long as he was sucking on the right spot. Phil loved those days._ _

__“I don’t even know what that means.” Phil had a hand on Dan’s cock by then. It was so hard, and already the tip was damp with precome._ _

__“Phil, _god_ stop talking and fuck me already.” Dan was panting, fucking himself into Phil’s hand while also holding Phil’s face to his neck, hand threaded through Phil’s hair. Dan yelped when Phil pushed him, sudden and a little rough, onto the bed. They definitely didn’t fuck like this much as much as they used to, and not often rough because, really who needed a sore ass for a day when you’re as unexpectedly busy as they were? _ _

__That didn’t mean they didn’t _like_ it rough and tumble and too much in the best way. _ _

__Phil bit Dan’s ass cheek, slicking up a finger, and spoke against the damp skin. “How fast?”_ _

__“Stick a finger in me and I’ll let you know,” Dan said. Phil took that to mean Dan hadn’t fingered himself lately._ _

__He rubbed his forefinger against his thumb to lube it up and then rubbed the pad of it against Dan’s hole. Dan tensed and then relaxed with a deep exhale. When Phil pressed, Dan’s body pulled him in, greedy and seeking pleasure Dan loved so, so much._ _

__“Yeah okay,” Phil said. He slipped his index finger in, enjoying Dan’s moan of encouragement._ _

__“Fast,” Dan said. Phil moved his finger, pressing it against the rim of Dan’s hole, softening and stretching it a bit, before drizzling more lube on the rest of his fingers and down Dan’s crack. If he was going to go fast, at least he could be careful. He moved on to two and then three fingers, still taking the time to tilt them, stretching Dan as much as he could, what with Dan moaning for _more_ and _faster_ the way he was. 

“Fuck,” Phil said suddenly. 

“What?” Dan slurred. His face was buried in his arms. His spine was a lovely dip, ass in the air but torso on the bed. Phil wanted to lick his way up, to feel the bump of each vertebra, the expansion of each inhale along the ladder of his ribs. He also wanted to grind his throbbing dick against Dan’s ass, relieve some of the ache while he had himself three fingers deep into Dan. 

“I’ve got to take my clothes off,” Phil said, slipping his fingers out carefully. 

“Oh, my god Phil, no.” Dan twisted around to glare at him. His cheeks were a brilliant red, his hair curling madly. “Just take it out and fuck me already.” 

God, Dan was such a bossy bottom. Phil didn’t even have the time to swat at him, because honestly, he loved it so much. He unzipped and wiggled his tight jeans down with very little grace until they were trapped around his thighs, just under his ass. He started to finger Dan again, only Dan shied away. 

“ _Nononono,_ ” he said, broken and hoarse, “Get on with it already”. Phil rolled a condom on. 

“Breathe,” he said, pressing the blunt tip of his cock against him. He saw Dan inhale, felt the blooming permission as Dan bore down to let him in. He went slow but sure, not pausing. Dan’s whimpers were of pleasure not pain; Phil knew how that kind of slight burn, the inexorable stretch could feel incredible sometimes. 

Still he waited for Dan to direct him once he’d bottomed out. He did after only a few seconds, but not with words. Instead, Dan shoved his ass toward Phil impatiently, rocking against him until Phil gave in. He grabbed Dan by the hips, slid almost all the way out, and then pulled Dan back onto him, sharp and fast. Dan spread his knees wider and tilted his hips and cried out when Phil sank back into him. 

“Right, _ugh, fuck, yes._. There, there, there,” he moaned. Phil set up an unforgiving pace, bruising Dan’s hips and losing himself in how tight Dan was, how much pleasure he was taking and giving Dan. He knew Dan was biting on his forearm to quiet himself; it was laughable in a way, because even like that he was louder than anyone Phil had ever slept with. He knew too though, that fucking like this Dan would be loud enough for the neighbors to hear if he weren’t trying to muffle himself. 

In the end, it was fast. Dan had a hand on himself almost as soon as Phil began hitting his prostate. It was a bit awkward, Dan was slipping all over the place unable to brace himself. Phil was probably hitting it as much as not toward the end, but it was okay, it was fantastic, because when Dan came, he clenched around Phil so hard it almost hurt. It punched an orgasm out of Phil, who hadn’t realized he was so close. 

After, when they were still catching their breath, Dan kissed his collarbone and mumbled into it. 

“Wha’?” Phil was sweating through his clothes. He sat up and pushed his jeans down, inelegant and with a grunt. Dan pulled on the cuff of one leg to help, and then together they got his shirt off. 

“I said, being a grown up is kind of shit sometimes.” As soon as Phil was naked and back flat on the bed, Dan was plastered against him again. Phil played with his sweat-curled hair.

“What do you mean?” Coming down from the sex haze, Phil managed to pick up thread of conversation.

“I dunno. I guess I just thought I’d have more time to figure this stuff out before I was like, properly in charge of it.” 

“You’ve still got time,” Phil pointed out, a little lost. 

“No,” Dan said, propping himself up on his elbow. His face was sad, looking down at Phil’s. “I mean, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, _at all_ , but I figurd I’d have a few years at Uni to fuck around and grow up. I didn’t think I’d drop out. Now there’s taxes and meetings where I have no idea if I’m fucking things up if I sign a contract and getting a flat with no money and trying to learn how to be a DJ in fifteen secons and-” 

Phil interrupted him with a kiss, then breathed out of it. Dan breathed with him. Phil looked at him for a long time then, really taking in Dan’s face, registering all of the ways it had changed in their years together. Sometimes he forgot that Dan was only twenty one, that Dan was younger than he had been before he’d ever been on his own. Even all this time later, Dan struggled with dropping out. Not because it wasn’t the right choice, but because all of the expectations he’d had for himself growing up, all of the measures of success his parents had drilled into his brain that were still rattling around in his brain. 

Dan was really fucking smart. He was smart in ways that still startled Phil, who’d known Dan was brilliant to begin with. Feelings of failure were sneaky though, popping up at unexpected times.

“It’s been hard,” Phil allowed. “But Dan, you’re a lot more grown up than I was when I was twenty one. I was barely a functioning adult when I got my first apartment, and I was definitely not ready for the kind of stuff you do on your own now.” Phil had learned a lot about how projections and ambitions, the focus Dan brought to thinking forward for them, were things Phil had learned by watching Dan. Dan who was creating a life and career with laser focus and a burning desire to make a success of himself no matter what anyone else thought of him. 

Dan shrugged off the praise, uncomfortable like he got with it. 

“You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” 

“Please, I’m a trash fire. Amazing’s in your name.” 

“Dan,” Phil said, imploring. “I’m really sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it, you know?” 

“I know,” Dan looked up. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. I just hate it. There are things I have no idea how to do, and so I just don’t. And I hate that that means you pick up the slack for me because I’m useless.” 

“You’re _not_. Look Dan, you do a lot of stuff I don’t want to do just because I hate it. It’s not your fault no one taught you these things. Honestly, I don’t mind doing them. But if you like, you can learn all that stuff with me, right?” 

Dan was quiet. He played with Phil’s chest hair absently. Their skin was sticky with sweat where it touched. Phil contemplated a shower with Dan, idly thinking about soaping Dan’s soft skin. 

“Yeah,” Dan said. “I like learning things when you’re showing me. It’s different with you.” 

“Well yeah,” Phil said, automatic and easy. “Everything’s different with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://judearaya.tumblr.com/), I love new friends.


End file.
